1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for configuring search results. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that configures search results based upon a layout configuration using matching triggers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, many organizations use web sites installed on servers to communicate with a wide variety of people. This wide variety of people include the organization's employees, customers, and business partners. Employees, customers, and business partners access the organization's web site using a computer network, such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or a large, publicly accessible computer network, such as the Internet. In building these web sites, organizations use search solutions that are developed and provided by technology providers. These search solutions are designed to address the various requests that the web site is anticipated to receive.
A challenge that currently exists with traditional search solutions is the integration of the search solution with the organization's existing web site. One approach to this challenge is to modify, or tailor, the search solution so that it meets the specific needs of the organization's end users (i.e., the customers, employees, and business partners who access the web site). A challenge to this approach is that it can be quite complex to tailor the search solution. Another challenge to this approach is that technically experienced individuals are needed to hand code configuration code. One way that this is accomplished is by having programmers or other technically experienced individuals hand code Java Server Pages (JSP) or Active Server Pages (ASP) that will configure the search results to conform to the organization's needs. One challenge of this approach is that the JSP or ASP code requires technically experienced individuals that are often in short supply and highly compensated. Another challenge of this approach is that a relatively long period of time may be needed to develop the JSP or ASP code. Finally, another challenge of this approach is that once the JSP or ASP code is written, the experienced individuals will be needed to maintain and modify the code as the organization's web site evolves.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that provides configuration of search results without the need to write conversion code. More specifically, what is needed is a system and method that selects a configuration layout based upon the search results and automatically generates a markup language version that includes both the results and the selected configuration layout.